1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window-lock used in sliding windows and sliding doors an to a lever-type lock used for windows, doors and the like which open and close by being rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In residences and offices, window-locks and lever-type locks are used for sliding windows and sliding doors and for windows, doors and the like which open and close by being rotated. The conventional window-lock includes a catch, a fixed portion, and a latch. The catch is fixed to the frame of one of the double sliding windows, and the fixed portion is fixed to the frame of the other window. The latch is supported by the fixed portion so as to be freely rotatable, and engages with the catch when rotated by the operation of an operating lever portion. The conventional lever-type lock is provided with a fixed portion, an operating lever portion, an engaging portion, and a latch. The fixed portion is fixed to a window or the like which is opened and closed by being rotated. The engaging portion engages with a window frame or the like by being rotated by operation of the operating lever portion. The latch is supported by the fixed portion so as to be freely rotatable.
With doors or windows such as aluminum sash in which there is glass, if the glass is partially broken in the vicinity of the window-lock or the lever-type lock and the operating lever portion of the latch is rotated, the window-lock or the lever-type lock can be easily unlocked. As a result, prowlers can enter the premises extremely easily. The conventional window-lock and lever-type lock are not sufficiently effective in preventing crime.